Another Dimension
by IsabellaCullen77
Summary: A group of teens at a concert are thrown threw time to a weird and confusing world after a phenominon of great proportion happens.
1. Chapter 1:: Nuclear Concert

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Naruto**, **or Camp Rock** I do however own **Katea, Damien, Maya, Peter **and** Shadow. **

**.::Chapter 1::. Nuclear Concert**

The sun was setting and the park by the ocean was building in mass by the amount of people coming to see the 'Connect 3' Perform live with there new hit single. Standing out in the crowd was Katea Hazuki and her friends Damien, Peter, Maya, and Shadow. The crowd was loud with the screams of over excited fan girls. As the smoke and lights came to the stage everyone in the crowd shrieked to see Nick, Kevin and Joe Jonas run out to center stage.

"Oh m'god, Oh m'god!" shouted Maya over the roar of the crowd, "It's Jason!"

Damien gave her a narrow eyed glare as she almost hit him in her excitement. He wasn't big on the whole excitement front. Damien was one of those guys who didn't show his emotions he was cold almost all the time.

Peter laughed as he saw the glare, "Geez!" he called over the crowd, "Girls like to shriek and jump around a lot,"

"You'd do that too if Caitlin Gellar was up there with them," Katea shot back. Katea and Damien were the oldest ones of the group at ages 19 and 17 the others were in there 13-16's.

As the group started bickering in the crowd oblivious to the fact that Shane had just called on Shadow to join them on stage. Shadow was the youngest, but quietist of the group. As she looked around nervously at first she gained confidence as the crowd lifted her and began passing her forward towards the stage. Shadow had a huge crush on Shane. So seeing him there looking at her with a hand outstretched almost made her pass out from the fast beating of her heart.

"Oh m'god!!!" Maya shouted, "Shadow is up on stage!"

Damien afraid, and protective of his sister moved closer to the stage while subconsciously aware of the others following him. As he got closer to the stage a blinding flash filled the sky from the far side of the ocean. The people blocking there eyes with sheiks of panic. As the light beacon to fade a large noise ripped threw the air.

Making Peter shout, "IT WASN'T ME!"

As everyone turned toward the ocean as the last bit of blinding light vanished they saw a large fireball that soon shaped out to look like a mushroom cloud. Everyone screamed and began to run. However, a shockwave so powerful rocked the stage, shattering half the platform and ripping the Connect 3 banner to shreds. Loosing balance Shane fell backwards and Shadow was flung into him knocking them both into the Ocean that had swept up on to land. The mushroom cloud disappearing in the distance threw off weird lights just before Damien plunged head first into the water after his younger sister.

"Damien!" yelled the three friends still on land. Followed by the shouts of Nate and Jason calling after there lead singer. All five of them stood on land and watched as the ocean withdrew itself farther out and then came back as a huge, monstrous Tsunami. Everyone's eyes dropped as they turned to run but the water crashed down over top of them sweeping them into its massive rage, and flinging them back out to sea.

Screams echoed through the water as Katea saw a weird light ahead of her. It was a mixture of pink, blue, green, yellow and purple with a white center shaped like a whirlpool sucking in everything in its range, and that included Katea and her friends plus the Jonas Brothers, and as she flew into it she saw a bunch of weird pictures like a slideshow but real pass threw other dimensions with stars and planets whipping past there heads then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**.::Chapter 2::. Hallucinations **

After the whirlpool and the weird images, then the blackness Katea remained out of a while. She wasn't sure how long but she did know it was a while because she could feel the sun scorching a burning whole threw her eyelids. As she opened them she winced and shivered, her eyelids felt like bricks weighed them down. However, she managed to open them and sit up. Her clothes were wet and she was sitting by a calm ocean on some nice golden sand. She could here the birds chirping high overhead.

"Where am I?" she asked no particular person as she glanced around.

The surrounding area was a lush and beautiful green with large mountains in the far, far distance. As she looked at the forest that stood a few feet from her and the ocean she could have sworn she saw something move. As she stood up she froze there was a small dagger to the side of her neck.

Looking at the woman the ninja backed off a little and demanded.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Spoke the ninja darkly.

Katea spoke in a whisper, "I do not know how I got here honest, and I don't know where here is?"

Looking at her the ninja shook his head in wonder, "You don't know where you came from?"

"That's right," she replied.

"Come with me," said the ninja tiredly from behind the mask.

Katea looked as the ninja started to walk off and then quickly decided to follow him. Jogging after him in to the forest.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to my village where you can speak with the Hokage can tell us what to do with you." Said the ninja. So she followed him to his village hoping that she could ask this 'Hokage' person where her best friends were. As they cleared the trees she saw the gate leading into the village. It looked absolutely beautiful and very welcoming. Since Katea was half Japanese and half Chinese she understood their language. However, her friends didn't understand a lot and she hoped things would turn out okay.


End file.
